


The Age of Ensonoment

by Charles_Rockafellor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creative Process, Gen, Writing, introspective, reflective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: Sometimes authors are at a loss, fumbling toward their next narrative -- even in a pulp setting wherein they have the freedom of inventing there technobabble -- and a bumbling interruption provides that certain special inspiration.𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Collections: Icewall, Sci-fi





	The Age of Ensonoment

Voltairdamus sat writing pulp fiction about a sonic hole and some crazy “electromagnetic” force that he imagined to power that setting, with creatures that could sense it and who had mastered the secrets of traveling faster than sound.

Sounding the lamp, a warm thrum filled the room.

His neighbor, Willum, interrupted as usual.

“Are you still writing that book?” he asked with a cheerful smile.

“ _Trying_ to...” he replied, fine-tipped ping-quill in hand, tapping away at the desk as he hoped to remember his line of thought from before.

“They never write plays about _what-if_ , you know?” Willum began, not taking the hint as he eased into a seat, “Let's say that a man walked around a horse, and he found himself in a whole other universe where they'd never heard the Song of Charlemagne!”

Willum went on about a character who'd bought into someone's psychic-hearings of an ark, and as he did, Voltairdamus listened, agreeing that it was indeed an interesting premise as the details unfolded and the story became richer.

After some time, Voltairdamus sighed impatiently – then reached in haste for a new sheet of resonance paper, struck with an idea of his own by the man's babbling. Well, “babbling” was an uncharitable assessment ushered forth from his own pique, but the idea! _The idea..._

**O ~~~ O**


End file.
